


soulmates or instalove?

by comagirl_and_ghostboy



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), katie mcgrath - Fandom, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Instalove, Puppy Kara Danvers, Soulmates, au-no powers, f/f - Freeform, soft and fluffy supercorp, the same world as supergirl just no powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comagirl_and_ghostboy/pseuds/comagirl_and_ghostboy
Summary: Lena is a multi-billionaire owner of LCorp.Kara has just been promoted as a reporter at CatCo.what happens when they meet on a rainy day? some call it instalove some call it soulmates, I call it a fluffy little romance.basically the regular supercorp story just kara does not have powers...





	1. chapter 1

It has been a relatively cold and rainy day. The city was covered in fog and the skies were dark as heavy drops fell on people's heads. She walked as fast as she could throw the city streets trying to keep as dry as possible since she had forgotten her umbrella that morning. One more block until she reached her office. She sped up a little in a half jog, only stopping at the intersection. She bounced a little on her heels, waiting for the light to change and dreading the rain soaking through her coat. Suddenly the rain stopped. She looked around trying to figure out what happened when she noticed a woman standing beside her, her black umbrella covering both of them.  
“Bad day to get caught without an umbrella, huh?” the woman asked with a slight chuckle. She was dressed in thigh-high boots and a slick, fancy looking coat that hugged her figure. Her hair was hanging over one shoulder elegantly. Kara coughed as she noticed who had just saved her from the rain.  
“L-Lena Luthor! Oh- wow- what an honor to meet you!” She blurted out stuttering slightly “T- thank you” she added sheepishly as the realization that the CEO of L-Corp was holding an umbrella over her head.  
“Oh come on,” Lena said teasingly, a small smirk on her face, “I’m glad to help anyone soaking. Especially in the middle of National Cities busiest intersection” at this little blush crept onto Kara’s cheeks in addition to the color there from the cold.  
“So where are you headed ?” Lena asked.  
“Um.., CatCo,” Kara said, pointing at the tall building at the end of the block.  
“Well, what a coincidence, so am I,” she gave Kara a smile.  
The two women then walked together to the building chatting a little. Kara learned that Lena had a business meeting with Cat Grant, her boss. And Lena learned that Kara was a beginning reporter trying to find her big break.  
“If you want, you can interview me for one of your pieces,” Lena offered, “but only if you make me look good,” she added with a chuckle.  
“Oh wow! That would be amazing! Thank you” Kara was at an utter lack for words.

The two separated when they reached the building, Lena going to Cat’s office on the top floor and Kara to the writer’s department in the fifth. As Kara reached her desk she immediately started her research of all things Lena Luthor and L-Corp, trying to find what to write her article about. The more she dug, the more impressed she became. Lena had built an empire out of her brother's old company, becoming a young billionaire. She was trying to build bridges between communities her brother had alienated. She was doing an amazing job at it. At some point, Kara went from reading articles to looking at the photo section and scrolling through pictures of Lena. A ringing phone awoke Kara from her scrolling. She shook her head, answering the phone, “hello?”  
“Kiera. My office. Now.”  
Ms. Grant. It was always Ms. Grant.  
Kara quickly closed her computer and raced to the elevator knowing that Ms. Grant did not appreciate tardiness. She practically ran into Cat Grant's office when she noticed Lena sitting on the couch beside Cat.   
“Glad you could join us, Kira,” Cat said with a smile motioning to the couch across from them. Kara took a seat hesitantly. “Lena was just telling me about your little encounter this morning.” Lena was talking about her. She was telling Cat about her? What if she said something bad and Cat was going to fire her-Kara’s worry was cut short when Lena chimed in, “good thing only, Kara,” she gave Kara one of her million-dollar smiles and Kara melted.   
Cat watched this exchange with a small smirk creeping onto her face.  
“Ehm-” Cat cleared her throat, breaking the silence in the room, “Kira, as I said to Ms. Luther here, was telling me about your little talk and I think it would be a great opportunity for you to get your name out there by writing about L-Corp.” Kara’s jaw practically dropped to the floor when she heard Cat’s words. Her first article: Not only did she have Cat’s full support, but it could be about Lena Luthor, one of the most influential people in National City. This was her chance to make waves.  
“I want to hear your pitch by the end of the day, Kira.” Ms. Grant added sternly.  
Kara stood up from the couch nodding eagerly, “Thank you, Ms. Grant, you won’t regret this,” she quickly hurried out of the office, stopping abruptly at the door and turning around shyly, “and thank you, Ms. Luther,” she added a small blush creeping onto her cheeks.  
“You can call me Lena, Kara,” Lena added with a smile on her face, “I look forward to hearing your pitch,”  
Kara hurried out of the office as the blush on her cheeks intensified. She had a lot of work to do if she wanted to write the perfect article about Lena Luthor.

Kara spent the rest of the day cooped up in her office researching Lena and her company trying to think of the perfect pitch. She took a short break when Winn came to check in on her and she ranted to him on how incredible Lena was. The whole time he sat there with a smirk on his face as Kara rambled animatedly.   
“She’s just so amazingggggg” Kara had said at one point, her head dropping into her hands dramatically. This made Winn laugh as he snuck out his phone and took a short video to send to Alex. Later Winn brought her food knowing that she was wasn't leaving her office anytime soon and listened to more of Kara’s pitches, most of which consisted of ‘the most successful person in National City’, ‘10 ways Lena Luthor is perfect’ or ‘why National City can’t get enough of Lena Luthor’ or different variations of them. Winn documented most of it as Kara was too stressed to notice the phone. According to Alex, Kara was thoroughly whipped, also adding that she knew Kara wasn’t straight, it just wasn’t possible...   
Finally, by the end of the day, Kara had a pitch. Well, she had many but only one she could show Cat. She briskly walked to Cat’s office hoping she hadn’t left early today. Lucky for her Cat was still at her desk writing away on her computer. She looked up as Kara knocked gently on the glass door.  
“Yes Kira?” she said, looking over the top of her glasses, “Do you have a pitch for me?”  
Kara walked into the office, head held high, “I do. ‘Lena Luthor, the hero National City needs’, what do you think?” Her confidence was beginning to waver under Cat’s hard glare. The more research Kara did the more Lena looked to her like a superhero and she wanted to share that with the world seeing that Lena got a lot of hate because of her brother.   
After what Kara would consider the scariest silence of her life, Cat spoke, “I like it, Kira, don’t disappoint me.” Immediately a huge smile spread across Kara’s face, she was going to write the absolute best article about Lena. Kara quickly headed out of the office thanking Cat profusely. The whole way back to her house, Kara couldn’t wipe the smile off her face.

Alex entered Kara’s apartment standing by the door watching her sister dance around the kitchen to the Wizard of Oz soundtrack, she hadn’t seen her this happy since she was promoted by Cat. Alex quietly snuck out her phone and filmed her dorky sister as she sang somewhere over the rainbow into a wooden spoon. Finally, Alex broke not able to contain her laughter anymore. Kara quickly turned around, quickly shocked to see her sister standing in the doorway.  
“How long have you been standing there?” Kara asked, slightly embarrassed.  
“Oh just long enough to know that you are utterly whipped,” Alex said matter-of-factly with a smirk on her face.  
“Whipped?” Kara asked, tilting her head in that puppy dog way of hers.  
“Yep, completely and utterly whipped for Ms. Lena Luthor,” Alex stated,   
“Am not!” she tried retorting “I- I’m just writing an article about her!”  
“Ok, whatever you say, but just so you know I always knew you weren’t straight,” Kara’s jaw dropped as she looked at Alex confused, but before she could answer Alex pulled a bag from Noonan’s from behind her back that Kara hadn’t noticed. “I brought potstickers!” Alex announced, enjoying a quick change of emotions on Kara’s face. Kara quickly swiped the bag from Alex’s hands and headed to the couch as she started unpacking little takeout containers. While Kara did that, Alex headed over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses preparing to get Kara drunk enough to spill everything. It didn’t take long, and Alex found herself with a blond puppy in her lap, rambling animatedly about a green-eyed goddess.  
“How are someone's eyes so green???” Kara whined, “It’s like they’re made out of a bunch of tiny trees,” her eyebrows furrowed as she looked up at her sister, “Is that possible? Can she have tiny trees in her eyes?” This caused Alex to giggle lightly as she ran her fingers through her sister's long golden locks.   
“I don’t know kiddo, but you can ask her tomorrow at your interview” at the mention of the interview Kara bolted upright, almost taking off Alex”s head with her speed.  
“What am I supposed to say to her? What if she thinks I'm stupid? What if she doesn't like my article?” kara’s eyes grew triple their size in her worry  
“Don’t worry about it, she’ll love it and it will go great,” Alex tried to comfort her. “And hey, if it goes well you can ask to do a ‘follow up interview’ at a restaurant,” she suggested putting air quotes around the words “follow up interview,” but Kara looked confused. “You can ask her on a date, you dork!” Alex said, “that is what you want, right?” Kara nodded slowly, she did want to go on a date with Lena, she wanted to talk to her and get to know her better and hug her.   
Suddenly Kara got very serious “Alex, what if I’m moving too fast? I barely know the woman…” Alex could see the worry on her face and her heart broke for her baby sister. “Well let's look at this rationally,” Alex suggested, “She saw you in the rain and shared her umbrella with you, then you walked together to CatCo talking the whole way, right?” Kara nodded slowly “Then Lena offered you to write an article about her, and then she talked about you to Cat Grant during a business meeting and convinced Cat to let you do a big article about her” Alex summarized “‘I’m no expert but I’m pretty sure she likes you too”   
A shy smile crept onto Kara’s face, “you think so?” She wanted it to be true, so bad.  
“Do you want to ask an expert?” Alex suggested fishing her phone out of her pocket. Kara gave her a quizzical look, “Maggie, do you want to ask Maggie?” Kara nodded slowly, Maggie was the expert on things like this.  
Alex quickly dialed Maggie’s number and explained the situation. Maggie took a second before answering, "Sounds like someone has a crush on you, little Danvers, and it’s a rich one. Why can’t you be rich Alex?” Maggie said chuckling, “I knew there was no way Luther was straight,” she added. At this point, Kara was practically glowing. Lena Luthor had a crush on her, the Lena Luthor. The one with beautiful green eyes and long, luscious black hair and that little Irish accent. And she, Kara Danvers was going to interview her. Kara was on cloud nine when she noticed Alex whispering into the phone,   
“Yeah, she’s practically floating, Maggie. I really hope you aren’t wrong about this, ”Karald faintly hear Maggie’s answer “my gaydar is never wrong, Danvers. Trust me.”  
Kara’s mind was wondering to Lena. She knew a lot about her from her research today, but she realized that Lena didn’t talk about personal stuff. In every interview, Kara had read that Lena had strictly talked business and shut down any questions about her brother with the grace of Greek goddess-she definitely looked like one according to Kara…  
The rest of the night was spent with Kara gushing over Lena and Alex teasing her little sister. Eventually, they fell asleep on the couch, Kara with a large smile on her face as she dreamed of tree-filled eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally got around to posting the second chapter!

The next day Kara was up early buzzing around the apartment trying to do 10 things at once. Alex woke up to find bacon and eggs frying in the kitchen, the bed covered in clothing and kara in front of a full-length mirror doing her hair. Kara was humming to herself as she tied her hair in an intricate bun with small braids woven through it. Alex slowly sat up, wrinkling her nose at the smell coming from the kitchen. She quickly jumped to her feet and ran to the kitchen, removing the half-burnt eggs from the stove.  
“Good morning!” Kara chirped from her place by the mirror, “sorry about the eggs.”  
Kara was practically dripping with happiness, her face glowing with her million-dollar smile, her hair looked like an angelic halo, there was a childlike bounce in her and a song on her lips. To say Kara was happy was an understatement, she was in total euphoria. Her happiness was infectious, causing a small grin to rise on Alex’s sleepy face as she poured herself a cup of coffee and shoved a piece of bacon into her mouth.  
“I see someone's happy today” Alex couldn’t help making a sly comment “could it possibly be related to a certain raven-haired CEO?” Kara immediately turned her head down as she felt her cheeks heat.  
“Maybe… ok! Yes! It has everything to do with Lena!” Kara gave in, unable to contain her excitement from her sister a second longer. “Is it weird I’m so excited? I mean, I’ve only met her twice…” Kara asked, stopping in her tracks her smile fading.  
“Hey, listen to me,” Alex walked over to Kara, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, “if this is how you feel then roll with it, do the interview and see how it goes. If it goes really well, try flirting a little and if that works then you can ask her out. Trust me.” She added with a comforting smile. Kara looked up at her sister and her smile returned to her face. She was going to interview The One and Only Lena Luthor. 

Two hours later Kara was walking into L-Corp with a bounce in her step, her trusty reporter's pad tucked under her arm and two coffees in her hand (in one of those containers that hold multiple cups). She walked up to the front desk ready to announce that she was here for Lena when the receptionist beat her to it, “Kara Danvers, am I right?” he asked with a small smile on his face.  
Kara nodded her head slowly, not quite sure what to say, how did he know who she was?  
“Follow me please,” he said, standing from behind his desk, moving to lead Kara further into the building, “Ms. Luthor’s been waiting for you.”  
Kara was in utter shock, Lena Luthor was waiting for her???  
The receptionist led her to an elevator at the end of a long hall and as they waited for the doors to open, he said, “Take the elevator to the 32nd floor Lena’s office is the one with the huge black door you can’t miss it. Oh and kara?” The door to the elevator opened and she walked in, “Ms. Luthor likes Big Belly Burger,” he added with a wink as the elevator doors closed and Kara was left to wonder what he meant by that.  
True to his word, the elevator opened to a large hallway, small art pieces on the walls and several couches outside the closed doors. Kara's attention was immediately drawn to the large wooden set of double doors at the end of the hall. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door. A soft melodic voice answered from the other side, beckoning her in. She opened the door slowly poking her head in before stepping in. Lena was sitting behind a large desk with several screens in front of her and floor to ceiling windows behind her. Once the door opened she looked up to see a blond head and a peppy smile poking into her office. A smile immediately bloomed on her face, Kara reminded Lena of a golden retriever.  
"Kara! It's good to see you," Lena said smiling, "come in, come in."  
Kara stepped in, marveling at the size and elegance of the office she turned around trying to take it all in. There was a large couch on the left with a little coffee table next to it. The wall was covered with a large shelf and another with a beautiful piece of art that Kara could only imagine cost a fortune. "Wow," she said with a little gasp, "this is gorgeous,"  
Lena let out a little chuckle standing up from behind her desk, "thank you, I designed it myself," she walked over to the center of the room where Kara was standing, "Had to make this place look nice seeing as I spent most of my time here," she added with a little smile. "Now, shall we get to the interview or would you like a tour?"  
Kara smiled sheepishly, remembering why she was there, "We should do the interview first," Kara said firmly, "Work first then fun."  
"Well said, Ms. Danvers"  
"Oh, Kara's just fine, there's no need for that kind of formality,” Kara said, blushing a little.  
"Kara it is then. Shall we do this on the couch?" Lena motioned to the large couch on the side. The two sat down, some space between them when Kara suddenly remembered something "Oh! I brought coffee," she said, handing her one of the coffees. Lena took the coffee from her hand and took a sip, "black, how'd you know?" Lena asked curiously, seeing as black coffee was her favorite.  
"Oh- umm..." Kara averted her gaze "I might have looked it up before I came..." she let out a nervous laugh, suddenly finding the hem of her skirt interesting.  
Lena started laughing lightly "A good reporter always does her research."  
Kara looked up with a smile and was completely stunned by the sparkling smile on Lena's face.  
"So tell me, what else did your research tell you?" Lena asked with a smirk of her blood red painted lips.  
Kara blushed, "Well, I know you are by far the most accomplished person under the age of 30 in- well, in the world," Kara said, and Lena nodded slowly taking a sip of her coffee.  
"Well when you say it like that it makes it sound like a piece of cake, I had to work my butt off to get to this beautiful office" She gestured to the large office and all the tec around them.  
"So, tell me, what did that process include?" Kara asked, opening her notepad, "How did Lena Luthor build her empire?"  
Lena chuckled softly, "Well I didn't build L-Corp from nothing, I just had to rebuild Luthor Corp," Kara jotted down every word of Lenas, very much interested in Lena's life story. "Lex had completely destroyed everything this company stood for," Lena said, holding her cup a little tighter, "So I renamed it, gave it a new meaning, tried to disconnect it from what he did," Lena’s smile didn’t quite reach her eyes, "But as you know, no ones keen on forgetting that I'm a Luthor," Lena took a long sip from her coffee before adding, "Not blood wise anyway..."  
At this Kara's head snapped up from her note taking, "Wait, what did you say? You're not a Luthor?" Nowhere did it say that Lena wasn't a Luthor. Lena looked shocked, she hadn't meant to say that. Although the Luthor name was no blessing, it did bring press. And as she always said, 'Any press is good press,' so she wasn't keen on sharing that little bit of information.  
"So after Lex was put in jail-" Lena tried to avoid the topic, but she noticed Kara staring at her like a confused puppy and sighed. "Fine, but this is off the record, you got me?" Kara nodded, closing her notebook.  
"So you're not actually a Luthor?" Kara asked very confusedly.  
Lena took a deep breath before answering, "No, I was adopted as a child. And believe it or not, back then, Lex was a great brother. We eventually built Luthor Corp. together. With him as the face of the company. We were a dynamic sibling duo, so why ruin that image?" Lena's gaze became distant and stern. She snapped out of her trance and looked at Kara, "Now that we're off the record and I've shared my secret, how about you share?" Lena asked, "Who is Kara Danvers?"  
Kara blushed slightly under Lena’s full attention, "Well, umm-" Kara stuttered, trying to find something interesting about herself to share. "I'm also adopted." she blurted out, and Kara immediately averted her gaze embarrassed at her outburst.  
Lena seemed interested, setting down her coffee and leaning towards Kara. "Oh do continue," she said with a smile, placing her elbow on the back of the couch and leaning her head on her hand.  
"well, when I was 12 I was adopted by the Danvers, I have an older sister named Alex, she's the best," Kara let out a little laugh, "Alex, Lex, it's kinda funny," she smiled at her realization.  
"I guess we have a lot in common," Lena said with a smile, and for a minute Kara got lost in those green eyes. The light green seemed to pull her in. Kara scrunched her nose when she noticed the little veins on the outside of Lena's eyes and the dark circles under her eyes that she had tried to cover with makeup. Kara looked around the room and noticed a blanket folded neatly on one of the shelves.  
She cleared her throat, "How often do you go home after work? If you don't mind me asking..."  
"You've got quite the deductive skills there," Lena chuckled, "You don't build an empire by wasting time on going home to sleep every night, it takes a lot of all-nighters."  
Kara frowned, Lena was completely overworked. Even with her flawless makeup and natural beauty, Kara could see the exhaustion. A protective kind of instinct took over Kara and she seized the moment, “what do you say about taking a much-needed break from work and going with me to Big Belly Burger?” she smiled. Lena looked slightly taken aback but a smile quickly blossomed on her lips.  
“I’d love that,” Lena said, her smile growing, reaching her eyes this time, Kara couldn’t help but smile back.  
They finished up the interview, agreeing that Kara would come to pick Lena up the next day for lunch. Kara got up from her place on the couch closing her notebook. “Thank you, Lena. You just hopefully made my big break,” she said buzzing with happiness. They had ended up talking for several hours, some related to Kara’s article but mostly about anything and everything. It had gone fantastically and as much as Kara didn’t want to leave she had to get back to CatCo and actually write the article. She also hoped to let Lena get her work done so that she could get home and get a proper night’s sleep.  
Kara walked to the door but before she opened in Lena was standing up, “Wait,” Lena said. She walked up to Kara, “I wanted to say thank you, I haven't had someone to talk to in a while” Lena was fiddling with her fingers.  
Kara smiled as she felt slight heat rise to her cheeks, “I haven’t had someone to talk to like this in a while too.” she said through lowered lashes, “I have my sister, but it’s not the same. I mean, I love her and she’s the best but it’s not like a friend. Wait, are we friends? We just meet and-” Kara started babbling. She was stopped when Lena put her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “How about we don’t call it that just yet,” Lena said adding a wink.  
Kara’s mind was racing, did Lena not want them to be friends? Why would she say that? Her thoughts were cut short when Lena’s arms enveloped her in a tight hug. Karas arms instinctively went around Lena’s warm body, breathing in her perfume.  
Lena was slightly shocked as she felt the muscles in the little blonds back, she smiled to herself, thoughts racing.  
After a minute the two let go, but as they released they couldn’t help but stare in each other's eyes, getting lost for a second, forgetting all their worries.  
Kara shook her head remembering where she was, “So I’ll see you tomorrow?” Kara said reaching for the door handle.  
“You can bet on it,” Lena said with a wink, giving Kara a little wave as she left the office.

The door closed behind her and Kara sighed a dopey smile on her face.  
Lena sloped against the large closed doors taking a deep breath, a large smile plastered on her face.

“I HAVE A DATE FOR TOMORROW!” Kara squealed into the phone.  
“Damn Kara, I’m gonna go deaf,” Alex said holding her phone away from her ear.  
“Sorry, sorry, but Lena and I are gonna go out for lunch tomorrow!” Kara went on excitedly “Can you believe that? The one and only-”  
“Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp the goddess with the green eyes” Alex mimicked Kara’s drooling voice, “So how’d you do that?” All Alex got for an answer was a heavy sigh from Kara.  
“Kara? You still with me? Or did you melt into a gay puddle?” Alex chuckled.  
“No way you’re ruining today for me” Kara quipped back, “And you’re the gay puddle” she chuckled “For Maggie,” she said teasingly.  
“I’ll see you tonight, Kara?”  
“Don’t forget the potstickers!”  
Kara hung up, shoving her phone into her large purse and walking into her office. She took a deep breath trying to shake the smile from her lips as she dropped into her spinning chair with a sigh. She loved this day, she loved her chair, she loved her office, she loved the yellow flowers on her desk and the goofy picture of her with Alex and Winn at the bar singing karaoke. She powered up her computer and quickly typed up her notes. She then typed up her article. More to say she daydreamed while the article typed itself. Kara’s fingers were moving on the keyboard but her head was still in Lena’s office, and then it was in tomorrow and Big Belly Burger. Before she knew it the article was done, she gave it a quick read over before sending it to Ms. Grant and heading out the office.  
By the time she got home it was dark outside, Alex was sitting on her couch watching the news, “It’s about time you got home, your potstickers are getting cold.”  
“I’m sorry, I left as soon as I finished my article.”  
“The article? All done? And here I was thinking that you’d spread it out so that you could spend more time with Lena.”  
Kara’s eye widened with shock, “I can do that? Should I have done that?”  
Alex couldn’t help but double over from laughter, she patted the couch next to her, wrapping her arm around a still shocked kara. “If you keep your mouth open like that I’m gonna see how many potstickers I can shove in there.”  
“That’s mean-” Kara started, “you know what, hand me those potstickers” she shoved several in her mouth chewing silently. 

After watching a couple episodes of their favorite tv shows Alex helped Kara pick out an outfit, “When in doubt go with blue, it is your color.” she said shoving a light blue blouse into Kara’s arms before heading to the door.  
“Have fun on your date!” Kara yelled as the door closed leaving her alone with an outfit, a pile of dishes and a restless mind filled with Big Belly Burger and a certain CEO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this chapter ages ago (when I wrote the first one) but I just got around to finishing it. I hope you like it and I'm already working on the next chapter, so hopefully, I 'll post it soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena go on their date!

Kara was practically bouncing in her chair, checking her watch every couple of seconds. She’d called Lena’s office and her assistant seemed a little too excited about Lena and Kara’s lunch date. “I’ll tell Ms. Luthor that you’ll be here to pick her up at around two,” the assistant said. Kara murmured something that sounded like an OK before hanging up. That was two hours ago and there were still two hours to go before she’d head over to L-Corp. She was trying to go over Ms. grants notes on her article but she just couldn’t focus. Eventually, she decided to take a walk around the office.

“Winn!! Buddy! I missed you” Kara said plopping herself on Winn’s desk.

“I saw you yesterday Danvers, can’t work?”

“Nope, not at all. Got anything interesting for me?” She picked up one of the figurines from his desk and turned it around in her hands. 

“As a matter of fact, I do.” Winn said snatching the figurine from her hands and placing it expertly back on his desk,  “Cat’s been hauled up in her office all day on the phone with someone. Her new assistant tried to walk in and almost got her head bitten off, I think she’s traumatized now” he nodded his head to the desk across from his. A young girl was sitting there, about the same age as Kara and Winn, her head in her hands, her shoulders trembling. 

“God, I do not miss my old job,” Kara said picking up another figurine.

“Speaking of jobs, why exactly aren’t you doing yours?” Winn raised an eyebrow at her,  “wait! Does this have something to do with Lena Luthor? It does! You’re blushing like a tomato! Spill. Now.”

“Well, I kinda have a lunch date with her in a couple of hours… I may or may not be freaking out.” Kara was fiddling with the figurine of what seemed to be an anime character. 

[Winn laughs at kara and gives her some advice about her upcoming date before sending her off]

“Go get the girl you dork,” Winn said with a chuckle.

 

Kara took a deep breath, straightened her blouse and whipped her sweating palms on her jeans before walking into L-Corp. the receptionist greeted Kara with a smile, "Right this way, Ms. Danvers," She led Kara to the elevator. "Have fun," The receptionist said winking as the elevator doors closed, leaving Kara a little confused and slightly flustered. 

Was Lena's office trying to set them up? before Kara had time to think it over the elevator doors opened onto Lena's floor and kara was stepping out. Kara did a double take as she realized the double doors at the end of the hall were open and she could see Lena sitting behind her desk. Lena was holding a mirror up and was applying a new layer of blood red lipstick.  Kara had to remind herself to breathe. She cleared her throat and knocked lightly on the open doors. Lena's head flew up in shock. The moment she saw Kara's big smile and Blonde curls her confusion melted into a kind of smirk. 

“Why hello there Kara,” she said closing the lipstick and tucking it into her purse, “You’re a little early.” Lena teased. 

“Oh, yeah” Kara was flustered, not sure what to do with her arms, “Better early than late. It was a slow day at the office so I figured I might as well come a little early,” Kara’s stomach made a noise interrupting her rambling, “I might also be a little hungry…” She added shyly. 

Lena couldn’t help but laugh, “Then I guess we should get going.” She bent down to pick up her bag and Kara’s breath caught. She couldn’t help it, Lena was absolutely gorgeous. Lena was wearing a green dress that hugged her body perfectly and brought out her eyes so that they looked like emeralds. Lena’s hair was straight and black and seemed to sway with her movements, and Kara was mesmerized. 

“Shall we?” Lena was now standing next to Kara, snapping her out of her trance. 

“Uh yeah- So we’ll walk to the one on-”

“Nonsense I’ll call a car,” Lena said cutting Kara off, pulling out her cell phone she hit speed dial, “Yes, can you please call a car? Thank you, Eve”

So that's what the assistant's name was, the perky blonde who seemed invested in setting Lena and up. She’d have to make sure to thank her later. 

“Oh wow that’s cool,” Kara said. She did even own a car let alone able to summon one with a single phone call, (she had Uber but that’s not the same.)

“Being a billionaire has its perks,” Lena said with a smirk, enjoying the look of bafflement on Kara’s face.

 

“So Kara how’s the article going?” Lena asked as they entered the elevator.

“Well, actually, I finished it. It should be printed in next weeks issue.” Kara said, looking at her toes before tilting her eyes up to look at Lena.

“I’ll make sure to look out for it” Lena smiled at Kara. she planned on buying several copies of the article, keeping them as a memento from when she first met Kara. Lena had never had someone like Kara in her life and she was determined to do anything and everything in her power to hold on to her for as long as she could. So to say that Lena Luthor was a mess on the inside would be an understatement, she was completely freaking out and went into panic mode anytime she locked eyes with Kara. but growing up in the Luthor household had its perks. The Luthors were unfeeling bastards, so Lena took a deep breath and shoved any feelings she couldn’t control into tiny boxes until all that was left was a suave, charismatic businesswoman. A little bit of her crush had been able to escape her boxes but she let it because she had seen Kara blush beforehand so she figured a little flirting would be necessary. And she oh so love when Kara blushed, it made her eyes so bright and her smile was infectious. 

“I hope I was able to cast L-Corp in the best light possible, I know that this article is important for your image,” Kara said, she was looking at Lena apologetically as if to say  _ sorry if I destroy your companies image in my article _ . 

“I’m sure it will be great.” Originally Lena was worried about a new reporter writing about her company but once she met Lena there was no doubt in her mind that Kara would do her and L-Corp justice. 

They stood in comfortable silence for the rest of the elevator ride. When they reached the entrance to the building Eve was waiting at the door with a large smile on her face, “The car is right outside Ms. Luthor.”

They walked outside and Kara made sure to say thank you to Eve who offered an encouraging thumbs up. Lena was standing by a large black SUV, holding the door open. 

“After you,” Lena said, helping Kara into the passenger's seat. “So I figured I’ll get the car, but I much prefer that we drive than be driven, it’s more intimate,” she said moving around the car and into the driver's seat. 

“Yeah…” Kara said, her mind repeating what Lena said.  _ Intimate. _ Lena wanted this date to be intimate. The car was one of the most lavish and high tech she had ever seen. She had to keep reminding herself that Lena was actually a billionaire CEO that ran one of the biggest tech companies in the world, but to Kara, she seemed like so much more. She was kind and genuine, and a lot Kara could tell that Lena was hiding a lot from her she could also tell that every word Lena said was true and came from her heart. It was -something Kara could see in her eyes, something about the way they looked when Lena talked told Kara everything she needed to know- that Lena was the polar opposite of her brother, and that just made Kara admire her even more. 

“Do you want some music?’’ Lena asked as she started the engine.

“Sure, but your car your music, them the rules,” Kara said, she had very strict rules about music during car rides, the driver always chose the music. No matter what.

“How about you take my phone and pick a song from my playlist.” Lena handed Kara her phone open to a playlist called ‘Driving Music’. Kara rolled through the songs trying to pick her favorite one. The playlist was mostly songs that could be found on Kara’s phone as well, but then there were a bunch that she’d never heard of. They seemed to be old metal or rock. 

“By the time you pick one we’ll already be there,” Lena said teasingly.

“Point taken, I’ll scroll and you tell me when to stop.” Kara started scrolling through the playlist.

“Stop.”

Calm music started playing, a man’s raspy voice sang, “Love this song, classic 80’s song,” Lena said, drumming the beat on the steering wheel. Then the drums kicked in, full force hard rock. Kara started bobbing her head to the rhythm. Hard rock wasn’t really her style but Alex loved it so she’d learned to appreciate it, plus Lena seemed to be loving it. The light drumming had turned into full-on dancing in her seat and mouthing along to the words that she seemed to know by heart.

Lena turned up the volume, “Songs like this need to be listened to on the highest volume possible.” she went back to dancing, a smile on her face. 

Kara was studying Lena, she looked completely in her element and Kara couldn’t help but smile, Lena seemed to have dropped all her walls and was just enjoying herself.  “What song is this?”

“Here I Go Again,” Lena said, “It was part of my rebellious phase, I’d lock the door to my room and blast it. Luthors only listen to classical music, they said that rock ruined the scheming part of your brain so obviously I found the first rock band that I could and listened to their music constantly. It’s actually a great stress reliever,” she chuckled to herself at the memory. 

“It’s a great song. Alex, my sister, used to be obsessed with Whitesnake, which means that I listened to them constantly. She might have even taken me to a concert when I was like 14. I did not fit in that crowd.”

Lena burst out laughing, “You at a Whitesnake concert? Please tell me there are pictures of that.”

“Sadly I think there are, I think Alex keeps it framed on her wall,” Lena was still laughing which made Kara smile.

“You’ll have to show me some day,” Lena said pulling into the Big Belly Burger parking lot, “Do you want to get take out and eat it at my office or do you want to eat here? In all honesty, I’ve never actually eaten at a Big Belly Burger.”

“Well, in that case, we are definitely going in, it’s part of the experience!” Kara said jumping out of the car and running over to Lena’s side to help her out. The two of them walked into the building together, Kara practically skipping a couple of steps in front of Lena. every couple of steps she’d realize that Lena wasn’t next to her so she’d stop and wait for her.

“Heals, not great for fast walking,” Lena laughed.

“Oh sorry, I’ll walk slower.”

They walked into the restaurant, Kara told Lena to find a booth, she’d order the food for them. “Wait!” Kara yelled as Lena started walking towards the back of the restaurant, Lena turned dramatically, “Fries or onion rings?”

“Fries,” Lena said turning back.

 

When Kara walked up to the booth she was holding three trays stacked with four different burgers, every kind of drink, super-sized, and too many dishes of fries and onion for Lena to count. Lena’s jaw dropped, so did her phone, “Are you feeding an army?”

Kara looked down at the food, a confused smile on her face, “No?” She put the trays down and started divvying up the food. “So this is the best burger you can get, and I got you all the best toppings, if you really want to go all out you can put onion rings and french fries inside it, and you have to have it with the combo drink,” Kara said, placing a supersized cup in front or Lena who raised her brow, “It’s a mix of all the sodas they offer.” Kara said as if it were the most obvious thing, “Just trust me on this.” she pleaded.

“Ok,” Lena said, taking a bit of the burger, “Oh wow! This is amazing! How do you know this?” She said, her mouth full. 

“Uh, I used to come here all the time with my sister, still do.” Kara smiled down at her fries that she had already managed to eat several of, “This is where we first bonded, over greasy fried food. There was one really close to our school so we went there all the time and learned all the tricks.” 

Lena had already eaten half of her burger, “Remind me to thank your sister.”

“Yeah,” Kara smiled at the memories, “So besides classical music, what did you do for fun as a kid?”

“Oh my true bad girl moments,” Lena smirked. 

Kara choked on her fries, “Bad girl moments?” she coughed

“Well when fun is outlawed you got to go around the law,” Lena was thoroughly enjoying the look of shock on Kara’s face so she continued, “Sneaking out of the house at night with my boyfriend to ride the horses.”

Kara wasn’t sure which point to address first, “boy- Horses? You had horses?!” 

“Horseback riding is a well-respected sport for the rich and cultured,” Lena said mockingly. “And the boyfriend had more of a crush on Lex than me,” Lena smile, popping a french fry in her mouth. 

“Now that’s something I can relate to, but my boyfriend just wanted help with calculus,”

“Oh, calculus? Didn’t know you were a calculus person,” Lena smirked.

“Yeah, I was pretty good at it in high school, but obviously I prefer English,” Kara said, taking a large slurp of her soda. 

“And from what I’ve read you are quite good at it,” Lena smirked, bitting down on a fry.

“You-You’ve read something I’ve written?” Kara almost choked on her soda, “where?” where could Lena have possibly read anything she’d written, none of it was published, this was her first real reporter job.

“Well, of course, I had to research the brand new reporter that was writing a defining piece in one of the largest magazines about my company,” Lena stated as if it was obvious, “I found some stuff you had written for your high school paper,” 

Now kara’s mouth was hanging open and her eyes had grown threefold.

“It was very well written for a school paper.”

“Oh wow- thank you, I’ve never really had anyone review my writing.” She swallowed her food trying to regain her composure, “I mean, besides teachers and family, but they don’t count. They have to say nice things, especially when you’re one of the only people on the editorial staff.”

“So why the interest in investigative journalism? Why not novels, or say reviews?”

“Well… It kind of started because of my cousin.” Kara thought back to when Clark used to take her to the Daily Planet when she was really homesick. How he’d let her sit in his chair and write on the fancy computers. “He’s a journalist and he used to take me with him to work some times and it was amazing. The way the newsroom was always in chaos, the way people were always rushing around trying to get their big break, the friendly-and sometimes not so friendly-competition.” she smiled thinking about Lois and Clark’s content bickering, she used to love sitting back and listening to them because she knew it all came from love that neither of them was ready to admit, but Kara knew. “The way that there was never a dull moment. And my god! Interviewing people and discovering the truth? And then writing a kickass expose that can change the way people think and make an impact? That’s everything I’ve ever wanted.”

“It sounds like you are perfectly cut for this,” Lena smiled, she liked listening to Kara talk about journalism, the way her eyes seemed a little brighter, the innocent smile on her lips and the way Lena could tell she was going back to font memories as she talked. “I can’t wait to read your kickass expose.”

“Well, first I have to do a good job on this article before Ms. Grant gives me something more serious.” Kara didn’t want to build up expectations. This was basically her first week on the job and if she didn’t do a good job it could be the end of her career as a journalist.

“Oh, so my company isn't serious?” Lena smirked.

“Oh no- that- that’s not what I meant-”

“It’s OK Kara, I’m teasing, I’m really glad you’re writing the article.”

“Oh-”

“Well, of course, it led me to meet you.” Lena gave Kara the most innocent smile she could conger but she felt like it was closer to her signature smirk “And if I hadn’t met you how would I know about this amazing burger? And I mean this drink?” She took a long sip, “Absolutely amazing.”

“I’m glad to pass on the secrets of Big Belly Burger,” Kara said, letting out a little chuckle. 

“You see what the problem is here right?” Lena scolded her features into seriousness,  “I meet a nice girl, she shows me amazing ways to eat greasy food. Now here’s the dilemma, if I continue seeing the girl-if she’ll allow me-I will most definitely get fat, and we both know how tight these CEO outfits are, but on the other hand I really want to continue seeing the girl” Lena pondered not making eye contact with Kara, but she could see that she was smiling.

Kara took a moment to think about her answer. Her brows drawing closer, her nose scrunching, “I vote for fat, definitely fat.” she said definitely. 

“So I’m gonna assume that means you want to do this again?” 

“You say that as if we’re done for today…”

“Definitely not, you picked Big Belly Burger and I have plans for what to do next,” Lena smirked like she had a dirty secret, “That is if you don’t have to go back to that bustling newsroom.”

“Definitely not, so what did you have in mind?” When would Lena have had the time to plan something else? They hadn’t even been sitting in the restaurant that long, had they?. She glanced at her watch quickly. They had been there for two hours. Oh, how the time flies when you’re having fun.

“Now that’s a secret Ms. Danvers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than the others and that's thanks to two things: split screen and supercorp edits on youtube. I hope you like it and if you know any good edits feel free to drop a comment because I think I've watched everyone on youtube at least twice. Also, I'm trying to figure out how to add indents so that the chapters look nicer...

**Author's Note:**

> well, I didn't proofread this because I doubt anyone will read it, but if you have and you've made it this far, congrats! the beginning was written during a fever so if it makes no sense that's why. I do hope you enjoyed this and I'll see about continuing it. but for now, Kara is a lovesick puppy who's been infected by the instalove bug (yeah, I have no patience for a long buildup).
> 
> (Emi, if you've found this somehow... well congrats on actually reading it. oh and tell me)


End file.
